Impian
by Hinamori Meirin
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita ringan tentang perjuangan Karin untuk mewujudkan impiannya./"Dia kehabisan obat!"/"Lihat, kelasku jadi rusuh seketika!"/"Tentu saja ada, Kuga Jin!"/"Kalau begitu, kita nakal sama-sama!"/"Impianku adalah mengubah margamu menjadi Kujyou."/Bad Summary! My first fict oneshoot. Wanna, mind to RnR please?


Kegelapan mulai menghilang. Para bintang juga mulai menghilang setelah semalaman suntuk menghiasi langit. Mentari mulai mengintip dari timur, pertanda bahwa pagi mulai menjelang.

Di Sakuragaoka Senior High School. Gadis dengan surai brunette yang diikat twintail berjalan menuju ke kelasnya, kelas X.A yang termasuk kelas orang-orang pintar. Di belakangnya, seorang pria dengan surai blonde mengikuti gadis di depannya. Sang gadis bermarga Hanazono tepatnya Hanazono Karin berjalan sambil menenteng sebuah buku —buku diary— dengan pena di saku seragamnya, layaknya seorang guru.

Karin membuka pintu kelasnya, sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lebar tak kala Miyon sudah duduk di samping mejanya —menunggu Karin— yang tentu saja teman sebangkunya. Karin langsung menghampiri Miyon, tak lupa dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ohayou Miyon," sapa Karin riang.

"Ohayou mo Karin-chan. Waah! Kau bersemangat sekali, ada apa?" Tanya Miyon.

"Dia kehabisan obat!" Sahut pria blonde yang sedari tadi mengikuti Karin —Kujyou Kazune— dengan datarnya. Tentu saja Karin menjadi kesal setengah mati.

"Tuan Kujyou yang (tidak) terhormat, bisakah kau menjaga ucapanmu?" Tanya Karin sinis.

"Tidak!" Jawabnya datar, yang tentu saja membuat Karin kesal. Miyon yang berada di antara mereka pun melerainya.

"Ne Karin-chan, sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Miyon heran. Karin pun kembali tersenyum lebar. Dia pun menjatuhkan tas yang sedari tadi di gendongnya di mejanya. Kemudian berbisik dengan Miyon.

"Aku ingin...?!"

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin (Chu!) © Koge Donbo**

**Impian © Meirin Hinamori a.k.a Rizki Kinanti**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship & Romance**

**Chara : H. Karin, K. Kazune, K. Himeka, K. Kazusa, N. Michiru, K. Jin, Y. Miyon, S. Yuuki, K. Rika, and then T. Shigen.**

**Warning! : Typo (maybe), gaje, AU, abal, OOC (maybe), hancur lebur, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

**Kata-kata yang di beri tanda kutip (') serta di bold + italic berarti isi buku diary Karin.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**~ Impian ~**

**.**

_**Halaman pertama :**_

_**'Jika aku punya impian, apakah itu bisa terwujud?'**_

**.**

"Aku ingin...?!" Ucap Karin, sengaja menjeda kalimatnya.

"Ya?" Ujar Miyon penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin tau, apa impianmu," ujar Karin senang. Miyon yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop seketika.

"Ku kira kau mau bilang apa," ujar Miyon menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor.

"Impianku ya? Aku ingin bisa membuat banyak cerita menarik!" Seru Miyon senang. Karin yang mendengarnya langsung mencatatnya di buku diary yang sedari tadi di genggamnya. Karin pun langsung membuka halaman keempat. Ya! Dia melompati halaman kedua dan ketiga.

.

_**Halaman keempat :**_

'_**Impian sahabatku,**_

_**Yii Miyon : Membuat banyak cerita menarik**_'

.

"Ohayou Miyon, Karin," sapa Yuuki. Senyum Karin semakin melebar.

"Yuuki! Bolehkah aku tau, apa impianmu?" Tanya Karin antusias.

"Emm, menciptakan sebuah harmoni yang disukai banyak orang," jawab Yuuki sekenanya. Dia memang berbakat memainkan berbagai alat musik. Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, Karin mencatat impian Yuuki.

_**.**_

_**Halaman kelima :**_

_**'Impian sahabatku,**_

_**Sakurai Yuuki : Menciptakan sebuah harmoni musikal yang disukai banyak orang'**_

_**.**_

"Memangnya kenapa Karin?" Tanya Yuuki heran. Miyon mengguk setuju dengan Yuuki.

"Tak apa kok, hanya penasaran saja," jawab Karin asal. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan sebenarnya.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" Sergah Kazune yang melihat keanehan Karin.

"Aku tak apa kok," jawab Karin seadanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kazune lagi.

"Hai'. Ne Kazune-kun, mau menemaniku ke kelas X.B, X.C, dan X.D?" Tanya Karin.

"Boleh saja," ujar Kazune datar.

Kini mereka berdua —Karin dan Kazune— berjalan menuju ke tempat yang tadi di katakan Karin.

**.**

**Tujuan pertama : Kelas**** X.B **

**Menemui : Kujyou Kazusa dan Karasuma Rika**

**.**

Sesampainya di kelas X.B, suara riuh terdengar tak kala Kazuners melihat pangeran mereka memasuki kelas mereka.

"Kyaaaaa, Kujyou-kun!"

"Gyaaaaa, kamu keren banget Kujyou-sama."

"Kazune-sama, jadilah pacarku."

"Kazune-sama, ayo berkencan."

Namun yang di sorak-sorak hanya memberikan tatapan deathglare—pertanda agar mereka semua diam. Dan itu berhasil karena kelas pun menjadi hening seketika.

Sedangkan Karin hanya diam seribu bahasa sampai Kazusa dan Rika menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kazu-nii, Karin-chan. Tumben kesini, ada apa?" Tanya Kazusa.

"Tanyakan dengan dia," ujar Kazune seraya melirik Karin. Si empunya hanya bisa mengembungkan pipi kesal.

"Karin, kenapa kau kesini dan membawa kori ouji ini? Lihat, kelas kamu jadi rusuh seketika," cetus Rika ketus. Karin hanya bisa nyengir lebar.

"Aah, aku hanya ingin tahu, apa impianmu?" Tanya Karin. Rika menyeringai sesaat.

"Memiliki banyak baju karya desainer terkenal di Eropa," jawab Rika senang. Karin mengangguk senang

_**.**_

_**Halaman keenam :**_

_**'Impian sahabatku,**_

_**Karasuma Rika : Memiliki banyak baju karya desainer terkenal Eropa'**_

_**.**_

Saat Rika dan Karin tampak berbincang-bincang ringan, Kazusa tampak sesekali membentak anikinya.

"Dasar bodoh! Mau sampai kapan Kazu-nii memendamnya eh?" Bentak Kazusa kesal.

"Entahlah," sahutnya datar.

"Jangan hanya bilang 'entahlah'! Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain mengambil Karin, hah?" Balas Kazusa kesal akan sikap anikinya yang hanya menganggap sepele. Sedetik kemudian, Kazune membekap mulut Kazusa, takut jika Karin mendengarnya.

"Bodoh! Jangan keras-keras! Lagipula, siapa yang mau dengan cewek bodoh seperti dia?" Tanya Kazune yang mungkin (sedikit) menyindir Karin.

"Tentu saja ada, Kuga Jin!" Balas Kazusa tak mau kalah. Kazune yang mendengarnya lantas menjitak kepada saudari perempuannya itu, membuat sebuah benjolan hasil karya sang kakak terpatri dengan jelas di sana.

"Membantu sih membantu, tapi jangan bawa nama pacarmu itu," cibir Kazune. Kazusa menggeram kesal.

"Dengar ya Kazu-nii! Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya! Makanya, nyatakanlah selagi dia sendirian," omel Kazusa.

"Hn," sebuah kata ambigu yang dilontarkan Kazune mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Bersamaan dengan itu, Karin dan Rika menghampiri mereka.

"Kazusa!" Panggil Karin antusias.

"Doushite no Karin-chan?" Tanya Kazusa.

"Bisakah kau memberi tahuku, apa impianmu?" Tanya Karin semangat. Duo kembar itu pun langsung sweatdrop seketika.

"Astaga Karin! Kau mengajakku berkeliling cuma ingin menanyai impian setiap orang hah?" Bentak Kazune.

"Sudahlah Kazu-nii," lerai Kazusa

"Kalian berdua seperti anak kecil," desis Rika, yang membuat Kazune dan Karin mengeluarkan tatapan maut 'spesial' untuknya.

"Impianku adalah bisa bertemu dengan pelukis terkenal dari barat," jawab Kazusa. Karin dengan semangat kembali mencatatnya.

_**.**_

_**Halaman ketujuh :**_

_**'Impian sahabatku,**_

_**Kujyou Kazusa : Bertemu dengan pelukis terkenal dari barat'**_

_**.**_

"Memangnya kenapa Karin?" Tanya Kazusa. Rika mengendikkan bahunya, pertanda kalau dia tak tahu. Karin hanya nyengir lebar seraya membentuk huruf 'v' dari kedua jari tangan kanannya.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu," ujar Karin seraya menyeret paksa Kazune. Kazune hanya bisa pasrah saat dirinya diseret dengan tidak elitnya oleh Karin.

.

**Tujuan kedua : Kelas X.C **

**Menemui: Kujyou Himeka dan Tsutsumi Shigen**

.

"Baka! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" Seru Kazune galak karena diseret sampai ke kelas X.C yang membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kori ouji! Berhenti menyindirku **baka**!" Seru Karin tak mau kalah dengan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"Hei hei, kalian berdua kenapa? Datang-datang langsung bertengkar," lerai Shigen.

"Lupakan saja!" Ucap Kazune ketus.

"Kazune-chan dan Karin-chan kesini ada apa?" Tutur Himeka lembut.

"Tanyakan dengannya," jawab Kazune ketus. Dia masih kesal dengan Karin. Mungkin?

"Hehehehe, aku ingin tau-" perkataan Karin dipotong oleh salah satu teman sekelas Shigen.

"Shigen! Impianmu apa?" Potong salah satu teman Shigen.

"Etto, aku ingin membuat sebuah perangkat lunak," jawab Shigen seraya nyengir. Sedangkan teman-temannya kembali sibuk membicarakan impian masing-masing. Tanpa membuang waktu, Karin langsung mencatatnya.

**.**

_**Halaman kedelapan :**_

_**'Impian sahabatku,**_

_**Tsutsumi Shigen : Membuat sebuah perangkat lunak'**_

**.**

"Ne, aku tinggal dulu ya," ujar Shigen lalu meninggalkan mereka. Dia bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang tadi bertanya.

"Himeka, impianmu sendiri apa?" Tanya Karin.

"Cepatlah! Nanti bel masuk berbunyi!" Seru Kazune. Karin mendengus sebal saat mendengar perkataan Kazune.

"Impianku ya... Membuat sebuah taman khusus serangga!" Ujar Himeka riang. Karin langsung menulisnya di buku diary.

_**.**_

_**Halaman kesembilan :**_

_**'Impian sahabatku,**_

_**Kujyou Himeka : Membuat taman khusus serangga'**_

_**.**_

Setelah selesai mencatat, Kazune langsung menghilang dari pandangan Karin. Saat Karin menunduk, Karin mendapati Kazune sedang terkapar di lantai dengan tidak elitnya disertai dengan wajahnya pucat pasi. Anak-anak sekelas pun tertawa lepas melihat reaksi Kazune, tak terkecuali Karin. Sedangkan dengan Himeka mengabadikan kejadian yang terbilang langkah itu dengan kamera yang diseludupkannya.

Setelah berhasil membuat Kazune terbangun, mereka berdua pamit dari kelas X.C

**.**

**Tujuan terakhir : Kelas X.D**

**Menemui : Kuga Jin dan Nishikiori Michiru**

**.**

Kazune mengikuti Karin dengan wajah masam. Dia kesal, sangat kesal. Dan dia melampiaskannya kepada apapun yang dapat dijangkaunya. Sampai-sampai dia membuka pintu kelas X.D dengan kasar.

BRAAAK!

Pintu terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. Terlihat Kazune berada di ambang pintu, serta Karin di belakangnya.

"Kazune, jangan menghadang jalan," seru Karin seraya berusaha melewati Karin. Dan usahanya tidak sia-sia, dia berhasil melewati Kazune yang menghadang jalannya.

"Megamii~" seru Jin berlari ingin menerjang Karin dengan pelukan. Melihat hal itu, Kazune langsung menarik tangan Karin, membuat Jin malah jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Kau mau menduakan Kazusa, hah?" Tanya Kazune dingin, tak lupa dilayangkannya deathglare andalannya. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menciut seketika.

"Hanazono~" Kini Michi memeluk Karin yang berada di belakang Kazune. Kazune yang menyadarinya langsung menatap Michi ketus. Cemburu? Dia akan mengelak jika dituduh cemburu dengan wajah memerah.

"Cepalah! Kau mau kita ketinggalan ya?" Ucap Kazune ketus. Kesal melihat Karin yang dipeluk Michi.

"Hai! Jin-kun dan Michi, aku ingin tau apa impian kalian," ujar Karin seraya menyiapkan diary di tangannya.

"Aku ingin naik balon udara selama 1 bulan," ucap Michi seadanya. Dengan cermat, Karin kembali menaruhnya ke diary.

_**.**_

_**Halaman kesepuluh :**_

_**'Impian sahabatku,**_

_**Nishikiori Michiru : Naik balon udara selama 1 bulan'**_

_**.**_

"Kalau aku, ingin berkeliling dunia," seru Jin senang. Karin yang baru saja menulis impian Michi sontak langsung menulis lagi.

_**.**_

_**Halaman kesebelas :**_

_**'Impian sahabatku,**_

_**Kuga Jin : Berkeliling dunia'**_

_**.**_

"Tentu saja bersama megami~" tambah Jin. Kazune dan Karin langsung melotot ke arah Jin. Dengan geram, Kazune keluar kelas seraya menghentam-hentamkan kakinya. Dia kesal, dia marah, dia... Kecewa? Bahkan namanya yang dipanggil berulang kali oleh Karin dihiraukannya. Hatinya terlalu sakit, inikah namanya cemburu? Batinnya.

"Aah! Kau menyebalkan Jin!" Seru Karin lalu berlari mengejar Kazune.

"Khuhuhu... Rencana kami berjalan lancar," guman Jin seraya tertawa layaknya iblis yang berhasil menyesatkan manusia. Michi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**'Usahamu akan membawamu pada impianmu'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~ Impian ~**

**.**

Bel sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, namun Karin belum juga menemukan Kazune. Karin kini berada di kantin. Sepi? Tentu saja, karena ini jam belajar sedangkan dia masih sibuk mencari Kazune.

Dia memeluk erat buku hariannya itu. Ini pertama kalinya dia membolos pelajaran, dan itu semua demi Kazune. Karin menghela nafas frustasi, dia sudah mencari di setiap tempat yang memungkinkan. Taman, atap sekolah, kolam renang, kantin, lapangan basket, UKS, bahkan ruang OSIS.

Sebuah tempat terbesit di pikiran Karin. Dia langsung bergegas menuju tempat yang di pikirannya. Tempat itu adalah taman belakang.

Karin semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya saat melihat sesosok pria duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Karin sangat yakin, itu Kazune. Saat sudah dekat, Karin mulai memperlambat langkah kakinya.

"Hosh, hosh. Kazune-kun hosh, kenapa hosh, kau hosh, pergi hosh," tanya Karin seraya berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Kazune menoleh lalu memandang Karin dengan tatapan kaget.

"Hei! Kenapa kau bolos?" Tanya Kazune ketus. Pasalnya, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Karin berani membolos.

"Aku mencarimu tau! Kenapa kau malah pergi meninggalkanku?" Jawab Karin jujur. Lalu dia menempatkan diri duduk di samping Kazune.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku kan sering bolos karena aku sudah mengerti tentang pelajaran. Kau kan tidak tau apa-apa," balas Kazune. Karin menggeram kesal.

"Sudah kubilang, aku mengikutimu!" Balas Karin tak mau kalah.

"Jangan ikuti anak nakal sepertiku!" Bentak Kazune.

"Kalau gitu kita jadi anak nakal bersama!" Seru Karin. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Kujyou Kazune kalah berdebat dengan seorang Hanazono Karin.

"Setidaknya, aku sudah mengetahui semua impian semua sahabatku," seru Karin senang seraya memperlihatkan buku hariannya. Kazune menatap Karin sekilas.

"Kau mencatat semua impian mereka tapi kau tak memberi tahu apa impianmu," cibir Kazune. Mendengar hal itu, Karin langsung menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik poni-poninya yang panjang.

"Impianku..." Lirih Karin.

"Ya?" Tanya Kazune.

"Impianku adalah mewujudkan semua impian sahabatku," lirihnya. Dia mendongak, memberanikan dirin menatap wajah Kazune walaupun wajahnya dihiasi semburat merah. Kazune tersenyum lembut menatap Karin. Diusapnya surai brunette itu dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mewujudkan impianku juga," ujarnya. Karin pun mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu, katakanlah!" Seru Karin antusias.

"Impianku adalah mengubah margamu menjadi Kujyou," jawab Kazune.

BLUUUSH!

Wajah Karin sekarang melebihi kepiting rebus saat mendengar penuturan Kazune. Kazune tetap mempertahankan senyumnya seraya mengambil buku harian Karin. Di carinya halaman kosong untuk menulis impiannya. Dia membaca halaman kedua buku harian itu.

_**.**_

_**Halaman kedua :**_

_**'Impianku,**_

_**Hanazono Karin : Mewujudkan semua impian sahabatku'**_

_**.**_

Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama saat Kazune membuka halaman ketiga. Tulisan yang tertera di halaman itu membuat Kazune semakin tersenyum.

'_Impian orang yang kucintai,_

_Kujyou Kazune_'

Itulah isinya. Kazune pun menulis impiannya di sana.

_**.**_

_**Halaman ketiga :**_

_**'Impian orang yang kucintai,**_

_**Kujyou Kazune : Menjadikan pemilik buku ini miliknya selamanya.'**_

_**.**_

Karin kini hanya bisa membatu. Dia bahagia saat mengetahui kalau perasaannya akan Kazune terbalas. Kazune menggenggam erat tangan Karin.

"Jadi, apa kita sudah jadian?" Goda Kazune. Karin kembali memerah.

"Diam berarti iya," ujar Kazune jahil.

Kazune meraih dagu Karin. Dengan perlahan, wajah mereka semakin dekat. Hembusan napas yang saling bertukar dapat dirasakan. Beberapa detik kemudian, bibir keduanya bertemu. Keduanya yang saling memejamkan mata, menikmati ciuman pertama mereka. Dengan semilir angin yang menemani mereka, membuat buku harian Karin terbuka sampai halaman terakhir.

_**.**_

_**Halaman Terakhir :**_

_**'Impian terbesarku,**_

_**Hanazono Karin : Menjadi milik Kazune selamanya'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~ Owari ~**

**.**

**.**

A/N:

*cengo* *spechless* *facepalm* *pingsan* *kejang-kejang* *tepar* *pundung* #plaak! #abaikan!

(Ulang aja ya XD)

Yahooooo! Meirin kembali datang dengan fict oneshoot pertama XD Fict yang Meirin buat karena strees setelah ujian :3 Gomen jika mengecewakan m(_ _)m

Fict oneshoot pertama yang tercipta saat mempelajari buku bahasa Inggris (tepat sehari sebelum ultah :D), idenya melesat di pikiran Meirin. Makanya, Meirin bertekad setelah ujian bakal publish fict ini XD

Meirin kasih bocoran! Fict yang bakal Meirin update beberapa hari lagi adalah : 'The Karate Girl' XD Bagi penggemar fict itu, mohon sabar menunggu ya XD #plaak #siapajugayangsukafictabalmu? -"

Naah, sebelum Meirin kembali curcol, Meirin tutup fict ini. Tinggalkan riview kalian ya, karena riview kalian semangat Meirin buat lanjut fanfict lainnya ;)

**.**

**Akhir kata...**

**.**

**Minna,**

**.**

**Mind**

**.**

**To**

**.**

**RnR**

**.**

**Please? ;)**

**.**

**.**

**Pagaralam, 29 Mei 2014**


End file.
